A New Tale
by ShadowKiller85
Summary: You’ve seen the four infamous VK’s come to Auradon Prep and save it twice, but let’s start from the beginning, with a new twist. What if Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos weren’t the first VK’s to come to Auradon Prep? What if Evie wasn’t the only child of the Evil Queen? What would happen when theses two world collide, and tell a whole new story? Remake of Descendants 1 and 2
1. chapter 1

**Well hello there my wonderful readers! Today I bring you a new type of story…. A Descendants fanfiction! This story came to me in a dream…. Just kidding, it came from watching both Descendants movies with my sisters sooo many times that I grew into them. I'll talk more about this story at the end of this chapter. So let's get on with the shoooow!!!**

 _Wyatt's P.O.V._

I woke up to my casual room here at Auradon Prep, ready to start another long, exhausting day. I looked at the time, and I cussed like a dirty sailor. I was late, AGAIN. I put on my usual black jeans with a shirt that says "Flames and Fire raise my soul higher". I grabbed my black leather jacket and zoomed out of the room, only to bump into a girl, which earned a "What the hell Wyatt?!" from said girl. I just rolled my eyes and helped the girl get up and said, "Nice to see you too Evelyn. What's got you so riled up?" She just frowned and said, "Audrey. And then there's the fact that Ben needs to see us and I don't know if it's because of that stunt you pulled last week with scaring Jane and he's decided to send us back to the Isle and..." I put my hand over her mouth, immediately and effectively shutting her up while saying, "Relax, E, I'm sure he just wants to check up on us. I mean, if it wasn't for Queen Belle and her idea, we probably would still be on the Isle with our evilicious parents. Ben was kind to us back then, what's to say he's gonna have a change of heart after so long. I mean, we practically grew up with the guy." Evelyn relaxed, and just nodded her head. I chuckled a bit and said, "Now let's go see what Ben wants." And with that, we both walked off to wherever Ben was.

We finally found Ben in his room, getting his suit tailored for the coronation, and in there with him was King Beast and Queen Belle. I immediately felt Evelyn tense up, and I tensed up a little too. Maybe that prank was too much and we actually are going back to the Isle of the Lost. That can't be though, because I explained everything to Fairy Godmother, telling her that the prank was meant for Audrey and how Jane got in the way. Heck, I even did dish duty for a whole 2 weeks. 2 WEEKS! Anywhoo, Ben turned to us and smiled, which is usually a good thing, but to some it could be a bad thing. I can't tell which smile this is and that worries me a lot. Right on cue, as if sensing our tension, Ben laughed and said, "Relax guy, you're not going back to the Isle. I just wanted you guys to know that I've decided on my first proclamation as King." We both sighed and Evelyn spoke up and said, "What's the proclamation, Ben?" He stiffened up a bit and said, "Well you guys remember when my mom, Queen Belle, decreed that Auradon would give two Villain Kids a chance to live amongst us?" We both nodded, remembering when we heard the announcement on the Isle. For me, it was a blessing in disguise. I was just one of those kids living on the streets. Hell, that's all I remember. I don't have a clue on who my parent is, and all I could piece together is that I was raised by a group of thieves and the last thing they gave me was a black sword. I was only six when I was brought here, yet I was a mischievous one. Stole everything I could find, that I did. I have the feeling that Queen Belle knows who my parent may be, but she doesn't want to tell me. After leaving the Isle though, I met Evelyn, who's the daughter of the Evil Queen (crazy, I know. Who'd want to date that old crazy woman?), and was only four at the time. We met the King, Queen, and Ben and practically were raised by them, but not even they were able to get rid of my mischievousness, hehe. Anyway, Ben continued on, saying "Well, I've decided that four more VK'S will becoming to live here at Auradon Prep." I looked up, excited and asked, "Really?! That awesome! Who're the children's parents?" That when things went down, as Ben replied with, "Their parents are Jafar, Cruella deVille, Maleficent, and Evil Queen."

I kid you not, I swear I saw Evelyn jaw drop to the ground, while I on the other hand, was asking every question possible, such as "What do you mean Maleficent? Heck, what do you mean by Evil Queen? Her kid is right here?!", pointing to Evelyn. Ben sighed and spoke up again, saying "My parents learned a month after you two were picked up that the Evil Queen gave birth to another child. Her name is Evie *cue snickering from me* and she's apparently has no clue you exist, Evelyn. On the other hand, Maleficent did give birth to a girl, named Mal around the same time." Evelyn's mouth was still open so I chose to continue talking, for her and for me. I then said, "Soooo, what's the plan?"

Ben looked over at me and said, "Well I'm glad you asked, Wyatt. You're going with the limo to pick these four up and introduce yourself, while Evelyn and I announce this to the whole school." It was now my turn to have my mouth hit the floor. I immediately got even more excited and practically shouted, "ME?! I GET TO GO GET THEM?!?!?" Everyone winced at my shouting, but Ben just chuckled and said, "Yes, in fact, you should go right now. I think Floyd is about ready to go." With the end of that, I immediately zoomed off to go retrieve the newest recruits to my pranks.

 _Evelyn's P.O.V._

I… have a sister, and she doesn't even know about me? I'm still stuck in thought until Ben snaps me out of it and I finally hear what he's saying.

"Evelyn, c'mon we have to go issue an assembly to announce this. I'm going to definitely need you're help for when all chaos breaks loose."

I nod my head slowly and start walking with Ben to Fairy Godmother's office, where she was on the phone with who knows talking about who cares. She finished up her call and looked up at the both of us and asked, "What can I help you with?" While Ben told Godmother everything, I was too busy focusing on my newly discovered sister. All I know about her is that we have the same mom and that her name is Evie. I don't know what she going to be like, how she'll look, or if she has the same hobbies as me. I guess I got too deep into thought, as by the time I come out of it, I'm standing in the gym, and the whole school has just taken in what Ben has just said. All of a sudden, all hell breaks loose in the gym. I hope Wyatt has it easier.

 _Wyatt's P.O.V_

I sit in the back of the limo, hiding in a very well placed shadow that practically makes me invisible. I've always liked the shadows, as they just seem comfortable to me and they're also very calming. We finally reach the Isle of the Lost, where I sit for a very few uncomfortable seconds until four kids come into the car. I can automatically tell that the one in purple and green is Maleficent's daughter, Mal, while the one in blue is Evil Queen's other daughter, Evie. To be truthful, she's looks amazingly beautiful. Um, not that I care at all, nope. On the other hand, the one with the white hair and sorta fur coat definitely is Cruella's boy, so that make the last guy Jafars' son. All of them seemed too busy to notice that I'm in the limo with them, albeit in the shadows. I hear Evie tell Mal while trying to apply makeup on her face, "You look a little washed up, let me help you out." while Mal just knocked the brush out of the way and say, "Ew no, stop, Im.. plotting." only for Evie to say "Well it's not very attractive." She then goes on to try and eat a rock candy stick. Cruella's son goes after a Reese's Peanut Butter cup and eat it, afterwards groaning and saying while also hitting Jafar's son, "Oh, you've got to try this. It's salty like nuts but sweet like I don't know what." Jafar's son tells him to let him see, in which Cruella's boy just opens his mouth for him to see. Jafar's son gives a look of disgust before taking the bitten cup and eating it himself, then having a look of pleasure on his face. This is when I chose to introduce myself. I came out of the shadows and said, "The word you're looking for is chocolate. What you ate is what we call a Reese's cup." This earned four yelps/screams and I just bursted out laughing. Mal immediately glares at me and askes, "Who are you? Where did you come from? How long have you been here?" in which I responded with "The name's Wyatt. I came from the shadows, and the whole time." Before she could ask more questions, I stopped her and said, "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to introduce myself and pick you guys up. So can I get your names?" They all looked at each other before Mal said while pointing at each of them, "I'm Mal, the girl in blue is Evie, the one with white hair is Carlos, and the guy in leather is Jay." I nodded my head and said, "Nice to meet the new VK'S in town. The name's Wyatt, and you're about to be in for a wild ride my friends." With that, I made small talk with them as we drove off magical bridge and to Auradon Prep.

 **So what did you guys think? This is just something that I had in mind after watching those movies soo many times. And for those who read The Two Unforgivables, I am still working on those chapters, but I'm almost complete and will have new chapters soon! Until next time, this is Shadow saying adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back, and with a whole new chapter! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but has anyone figured out yet who Wyatt's dad is? First one to figure it out will get a very special shoutout, and if they have a story they want mentioned, I will mention it! That's all I really have to say, so let's get on with the story!**

 _Evelyn's P.O.V_

After Ben and I get the whole school to calm down about the news, everyone goes outside and are waiting for the limo to arrive. When we finally see the limo coming, all I can feel is my anxiety and thoughts clouding my mind with questions like 'What will she look like? Is she into fashion? Will she hate me? Will we be able to get along?' I shake my head and open my eyes, just to see the limo door open and two boys fall out, fighting over a the T.V. that's installed in the car. I can't help but roll my eyes and think, 'Boys'. Then I see a girl in purple come out and look around the place, while also rolling her eyes at the two boys on the floor. Finally, I see Wyatt come out, holding a black fingerless gloved hand and helping said person out, and that's when my breath was taken away at the girl in front of me. She looked just like me, except she was about two inches shorter than me and her clothes had a darker shade of blue than mine. She grinned at Wyatt and I swear he look like he was about to faint. Gross, I think I'm gonna puke. As they all walked up to the front, Wyatt came beside me, blushing furiously, and that's when Fairy Godmother spoke. The band stopped playing and FG said, "Leave it like you found it, and by that I mean just leave it." The boy with maroon and yellow vest (and showing off his muscles…. Not that I'm checking him out or anything…..) threw the TV back forcefully, causing a crashing sound inside the limo. He then walked up to Audrey (bleh) and started flirting with her, stating, "Hello Foxy. The name's Jay." That earned a forceful laugh from her, and made me almost puke, again. That's when Fairy Godmother introduced herself and gave the introduction to Auradon Prep, and then left them with Wyatt, Ben, Audrey, and myself.

That's when Ben came up to introduce himself but Audrey interrupted him earning a roll of the eyes from me. That's when Evie, my sister who I still can't believe is real, went up to Ben and said, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Wyatt turned to me and whispered, "Reminds me a lot of when you first met Ben." I jabbed him in the side with my elbow, causing to grunt in pain. Audrey retorted back with "The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you.", which earned a death glare from me. Ben walks up to the four new member of the school to shake their hands, and in return gets a punch from Jay, which leads him to walk over to Mal and shake her hand, and I swear, I saw a spark go between those two. After that weird moment of pause, he goes over to shake Evie's and Carlos' hands, while saying, "It is so so so good to finally meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one I hope that will go down in history as the day our two people's began to heal." In which Mal retorted with "Or the day that you showed four people's where the bathrooms are." Ben chuckles, while I snort and Wyatt cracks up with laughter. He stops laughing and turns to me and says, "Hey E, go introduce yourself." That's when I started panicking, because as soon as he said that, Evie starts walking toward me. I don't what to do, and that's when she comes up and says, "I like your taste in fashion there. The names Evie, and I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen. Might I ask who you are?" Crap Crap Crap Crap. That's when mind goes against me and I say the most dumbest thing ever. I shake her hand and blurt out, "My name's Evelyn, and I'm the daughter of Snow White." This earns a look from both Wyatt and Ben, but they stay silent while Evie gives me a look of distaste. She nods her head, and winks at Wyatt, then goes back with the others. Wyatt comes towards me and says, "What the fuck was that? Why did you say you were Snow White's daughter? What were you thinking?!?!?!" I whispered/yelled back at him, "I don't know, I panicked! I didn't know what else to say!" He shook his head and walked towards everyone else as Ben started getting ready to start the tour to the bathrooms. I walked behind them, beating myself up mentally. How am I going to fix this now?

 _Wyatt's P.O.V._

I walked over to Ben and the VKs, ready to go on this boring tour, and half way through I zoned out and just started listening to my thoughts. I remember hearing something about the statue, boy and girl dorms, and I think Doug was introduced at one point. I must've zoned out for too long, because when I snapped back, I was standing alone in the main building. I started going back to my room, and plopped down onto my bed, exhausted for some odd reason. My mind was racing a million thoughts a minute about a certain blue haired girl that I just met and her sister who lied about who her mother is. I wonder if I should tell Evie the truth or just let Evelyn do it. The true question is, how will Evelyn react if I tell Evie that she has a sister? The last time I told someone a secret that Evelyn wanted me to keep, she nearly castrated me with a fork, or like Ariel likes to call it, a dinglehopper. Anyway, I laid on my bed, thinking about what I was going to do. I must've fell asleep again, because I woke up to Ben slapping me across the face. After he slapped me, I jumped up and yelled, "What the fuck, Ben! Why did you slap me?" to which he replied with, "Well, it's not my fault you sleep like a fucking rock! Seriously, I did almost everything else that would wake up a normal person!" I walked past him into the restroom, and I looked into my mirror, only to find a huge ass hand mark on my face. I just sighed in defeat, and walked back out and asked, "What do you need, Ben? I was trying to think." He replied in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, so you sleep think? I didn't know you had that ability." I just flipped him the bird, while he chuckled, and then he continued with, "Anyway, I came to talk to you about the new students. I think I have a crush on one of them." This peaked my curiosity, so I just said, "Go on…."

He sighed, and then said, "From the moment I looked at Mal and shook her hand, I swear there was a spark that went through the both of us. What do you think I should do?" I thought about my response for a while, and then an idea came to my head that could benefit both me and him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and said, "Ben… my mannn… all you gotta do is be confident, yet don't make it too obvious. Don't let her know you like her, and let her come to you. Play it cool, you just gotta stop stressing about it and start chillin like a villian. She'll come around, and the next thing you know, she'll be your girl, but you definitely have to get rid of your current evil girlfriend, Audrey. Who, by the way, nobody likes, but her own grandma because they're both similar." Ben stood there for a second, thinking about what I said, until he nodded his head and said, "Thanks Wyatt, and now I must go and figure out how the hell to break up with Audrey." I gave him a curt nod, and he left my room, and that's when I decided what my decision was, and so I left my room, ready to fulfill my mission.

 _Evelyn's P.O.V_.

As I was showing the new VKs to their room, I couldn't help but feel as if Evie was staring a hole into my head. I kind of feel bad for telling her I was the daughter of Snow White, but I'm still to scared to tell her the truth, and I don't even know why. We turned a corner to get to their room, when lo and behold, the was the one person I hate with all my heart and soul…..Audrey. She looked over at us, and automatically sneered, while stating, "Oh if it isn't the dirty whores from the Isle. How are you skanks doing today?" I replied back with hatred heavily in my voice, "Fine, you little wannabe ugly ass looking little bitch?" She stepped up to me, and we started into each other's eyes, not wanting to back down from the other. She just frowned, and said, "You're not worth my time." and walked past us. That's when things went wrong. Evie asked me, "Why did she call you a skank? I understand why she called me and Mal skanks, but you're not from the Isle. You're Snow White's daughter, not someone from the Isle." I had to think fast, so my reply was, "Well let's just say me and Audrey have a loooong history together." I quickly turned around and opened up the door, and said, "Well, here's your room. If you need me, I'll be a couple of doors down." I quickly walked away and nearly zoomed into my room, breathing fast as I realized I almost got caught. I sat on my bed, and wondered how long I could keep this thing up. I laid down, and decided to sleep on this, hopefully to wake up with an answer.

 _Wyatt's P.O.V_

It took me a while, but I finally learned where the girl's room were at. I started walking over to their room, until I was distracted by the guys on the Tourney field. Jay was picking apart the other team one by one, boy was he murdering them. Half of the guys were leaving the field with bruise on their body, while the other half were being dragged back to the locker room. Jay walked over and I said, "Damn, dude, remind me not to get on your bad side, like, ever." He just laughed and said, "That game is too easy. I thought there would be much more of a challenge in a game like that." I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Hey, that's sports for ya. Especially here in Auradon, where the rules are number one. Anyway, I'll see you later. I gotta go find someone." He waved goodbye and apparently went to go destroy the next group of victims on the field. I started walking back to the girl's room, and when I finally got there, I stood there, preparing myself to tell Evie the truth about Evelyn. All of a sudden, I heard Evie talking to someone. I put my ear to the door, and I couldn't believe what I heard. The one voice I didn't believe I would ever hear in that room was talking to Evie. I opened the door up, right as that person said, "You're not the only child, Evie. Evelyn is the first child of the Evil Queen, and she's your sister."

 **Oooooh….. who told Evie the truth? You're gonna have to find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! But fr, next chapter may or may not say who told her, but you're gonna have to wait.**


End file.
